Not Just Friends
by wereleopard
Summary: Clark needs Lex’s help, and the billionaire comes up with the perfect solution. They pretend to date. Cliff challenge 33 Clichés


Title: Not Just For Friends

Author: Wereleopard

Rating: 15 +

Pairing: Clark/Lex,

Spoilers: All of Smallville

Summary: Clark needs Lex's help, and the billionaire comes up with the perfect solution. They pretend to date. Cliff challenge 33 Cliches

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Smallville. I wish.

Thanks to MJ for beta'ing this

Clark moved away from the girl that's hand was plastered to his ass.

"Come on Clark, we could have such a good time together." She stood on her toes and whispered seductively into his ear.

Clark's phone rang and mentally his mind was chanting thank you at whoever that was. He pulled the cell from his pocket looked down at it and smiled. Lex.

"I have to take this." Clark walked out of the room ignoring the pouting girl, so he missed the determination in her eyes.

"Lex, yeah I can head over now." He paused for a moment. "Cool, see you soon."

Clark turned and walked back into the dorm and Kelsey was still standing there watching him intently.

"Clark, you know my family is very well connected I could either help you or make things very, very difficult." She always got what she wanted and at this precise moment in time it was Clark Kent.

"Look Kelsey, I don't think that is a very good idea. I've got to go I'm meeting someone." Clark said vaguely.

Her eyes narrowed. "Are you seeing someone?" She asked coolly.

"Look I really have to go." Clark ran up to his room grabbed a bag and stuffed his books in there; he didn't need to take any clothes as he had his own room at the penthouse and had things there already.

Kelsey watched as he ran out the door. She opened her phone and pressed 1 on the speed dial. "Daddy." She said in a sweet voice.

XXXXX

"Hey Lex." Clark said as he walked into the living room and dumping his bag on the floor.

Lex turned and smiled at him, his eyes roaming over the younger man's physique. Lex had been in love with him for a year, he hadn't known what it was originally. Clark was his best friend and he wasn't going to try anything on his very straight friend and lose that friendship.

"Hi Clark." Lex raised an eyebrow as Clark's cell went off.

"Sorry." He looked down and frowned. "Yes." Clark said as he answered the phone. "Oh excuse me?"

Lex sat up a worried look on his face. He waited patiently until the call had ended.

"Well?" The older man asked.

Clark opened and closed his mouth. "I don't believe it." He muttered.

Lex was starting to get worried. "Clark, tell me what's wrong?"

Clark looked up. "Well there is this girl who just won't leave me alone. I've made it clear I'm not interested so guess what she has gone and done?"

"What?"

"She called her dad; he has just called me and said if I don't date his daughter that he will make my life a lot more difficult."

Lex's eyes went ice blue. "What's her name?" He asked coolly.

Clark gulped he didn't want to cause any problems. "It's fine Lex."

"No it isn't Clark; I won't let anyone threaten you." Clark couldn't help but smile ever since Lex had found out his secret his best friend had been even more protective. Clark had been in love with Lex since they first met but originally he thought it was hero worship and then the fantasies started and it changed everything for the young man.

He had told his parents what he felt for Lex, it was hard for them at first but they learnt to expect they even liked him now as he had spent so much time at the Kent farm.

Lex raised an eyebrow as he waited for Clark's answer. "Kelsey Chase." Clark whispered.

Lex laughed. "Chase Ltd."

Clark looked at Lex. "Yes, we did a study on them."

"I deal with them all the time, hmmmm how to get him off your back?" Lex said to himself.

"Without you threatening him." Clark replied quickly.

"Clark would I do that?" Lex looked innocently.

Clark laughed. "Yes, you would, without a second thought."

"Ok so what to do."

"I've tried everything; she even thinks I'm seeing someone."

Lex turned to him suddenly, Clark wasn't sure he liked that look in his friends eye or maybe he did a little too much.

"Then that is what we will do, you will date someone that her father will not want to go against."

"Who?"

"Me!"

Clark choked his friend had handed his dream. It wasn't real, but he could pretend just for a little while. It would keep him going.

XXXXX

Clark was humming as he rummaged through his clothes, he had his first 'date' with Lex tonight and he was so excited. He had had to call his parents and let them know what was going on. Their only worry was that his heart was going to get broken. They had grown to love Lex like a son and didn't want either of them hurt.

There was a knock at the door. Clark walked over and opened it; standing there was the woman he either wanted to hit or hug for getting him into this situation.

"Clark I was wondering if you wanted to do something tonight?" Kelsey asked smiling confidently.

"Sorry I have a date." Clark said quickly.

Her eyes became dark with anger. "You have a date? With who?" Kelsey demanded.

"He's amazing." Clark whispered as he pictured Lex.

"He, you're going out with a guy?"

"Yep. I've got to get ready." Clark gave a blinding smile and closed the door on her.

XXXXX

Kelsey's face went red with anger, she pulled out her phone and pressed speed dial 1.

XXXXX

Clark took a deep breath as he walked into the restaurant. They had decided to meet there because Lex had a late meeting and it seemed a complete waste of time for him to head back to the penthouse, plus it would mean less time on their date and that was all that mattered to Clark.

Kelsey sat with her father, since her plans with Clark had fall through. Her father had insisted that she come out and meet up with him and his business colleagues

"Daddy." She whispered.

"What is it honey?"

"That's Clark." Kelsey pointed her finger.

Mr Chase turned around and looked at the tall good looking man walk into the restaurant. "I thought you said he was meeting someone?"

"That's what he told me." Kelsey hissed.

The two of them watched as Clark spoke to the maitre'd who bowed and headed in towards the dining area.

Clark turned and his face went a little red as soon as he spotted them. He turned back and he smiled as soon as his gaze landed on Lex.

Mr Chase's mouth fell open when Clark reached Lex Luthor's table and they held out hands staring deeply into each other eyes before they sat down at the table.

"Daddy that was Lex Luthor."

"Yes it was and if that is who Clark is dating you stay away from him. I am not going up against Lex Luthor. I have to do business with him."

Kelsey watched the two men carefully, there was something suspicious. She intended to prove that the two men were not dating. What would Lex Luthor want with someone like Clark; how the hell would they have met?

XXXXX

"You knew he was here didn't you?" Clark accused.

Lex grinned. "I knew he would be here but the daughter as well, that was an added bonus."

Clark smiled and shook his head. "Lex what am I going to do with you?"

Lex sighed and mumbled "Whatever you want."

Clark's head shot up and he stared at his friend. Lex remembered about Clark's hearing he blushed slightly.

XXXXX

The two men arrived back at Lex's penthouse. Clark was spending the weekend, he was excited and very nervous he had no idea what was going to happen as this was only 'pretend' but what Lex has said gave Clark hope that it could be real. The only problem was that he knew Lex would not make a move.

"So," Lex said as he stood in the middle of the room.

Clark bounced on the balls of his feet, his hands shoved in his pocket. "Thank you for tonight. I had fun."

Lex smiled. "So did I Clark."

"Well, I uhhhh." He nodded towards his room before Lex could say anything Clark took him in his arms and kissed him gently on the lips. He blushed and headed towards his room.

Lex stood staring at the spot where Clark had been, he raised his hand and gently ran his fingertips across his lips. Clark had kissed him. His straight, gorgeous best friend had enjoyed their date and kissed him. Lex could not get his mind around it.

He headed towards his room with a smile on his face; this could lead somewhere good, very very good.

XXXXX

Clark woke up the next morning having a plan in is head. He needed Lex to make the first move. He didn't want Lex to do anything out of pity.

The young man grinned as he climbed into the shower.

XXXXX

Lex took a deep breath and headed towards the kitchen for breakfast, he was not going to do anything to ruin his friendship with Clark.

He made himself a cup of coffee and sat down raising it to his mouth when he froze.

Clark walked in wearing just a towel, a small towel the barely managed to cover him. He could hear Lex's heart speed up. He slowly walked towards his best friend leaning over him to grab a piece of fruit.

Lex's knuckles went white as he gripped the cup he was holding forcing himself not to touch the magnificent body before him. He licked his lips and took a deep breath trying to keep himself under control.

Clark looked away and smiled he knew Lex wanted him and if he had anything to do with it they would be together.

"So are you ready for our second date?" Clark asked with a smile.

Lex blinked and then looked up into stunning green eyes. "What second date?"

"The one that we are going to have today."

"Today?" Lex shook his head. "Where are we going then?"

"Just to the park and have a picnic."

"A picnic?" Lex repeated realising that he was starting to sound like a parrot.

Clark grinned brightly at him.

XXXXX

Kelsey sat at the park, everyone seemed to be there, it was a beautiful day. Her eyes narrowed as she saw Clark and Lex arrive. Clark was going to be hers no matter what her father said. She didn't believe the two of them were actually seeing each other.

XXXXX

Clark laid down on the blanket being as close to Lex as he possible could without laying on him.

Lex sighed and let all his muscles relax. Something caught the corner of his eye.

Kelsey Chase.

He turned and lent across Clark.

Clark opened his eyes and looked confused.

"Miss Chase is watching us." Lex stroked his fingers across his cheekbone. Clark shivered under that gentle touch.

"Lex." Clark whispered bringing a hand to behind his friend's neck and pulling him down. Their mouths finally meeting, a soft slow sensual kiss, taking there time exploring each other.

Clark's hands slid down Lex's back and stopped at his waist. Lex put all his weight onto Clark's body. Deepening the kiss, drowning in it.

XXXXX

Kelsey opened and closed her mouth she couldn't believe what was happening. They were kissing each other. This was not supposed to happen, not to her.

XXXXX

Lex pulled away from Clark whose eyes had closed.

"Well," Lex whispered his voice husky.

"Can we do that some more?" Clark asked. "To make this look real of course." He added hastily.

Lex smirked. "Of course, to make it look real." He moved his head forward and started to kiss Clark again.

XXXXX

Clark whistled as headed to his first class. It had been a great weekend, he and Lex spent all the time together just kissing. It had been nice but Clark wanted to much more and wasn't sure about how to get the next base.

He didn't want Lex to do something that he would regret.

"Hey Kent, so you're Lex Luthor's new toy boy." Michael yelled out.

Clark looked at him. "What?"

"Kelsey saw you and Luthor all over each other at the park." Michael snarled. How could a nobody like Kent know someone like Luthor?

Clark grinned as he remembered the time in the park. "Lex is my best friend."

"Oh is that what they are calling it nowadays."

Clark's smile left his face, he turned and walked away. He heard people whispering about him. How could someone like him know Lex Luthor?

XXXXX

Lex sat at his desk smiling, he had spent the weekend with Clark Kent. His cell rang, picking it up he looked at the display and grinned.

"Hey Clark." His face fell. "They what? Are you ok? Of course come by the penthouse."

He switched it off and stared down at it. If anyone hurt Clark they would pay.

XXXXX

It had been a long day for Clark but he couldn't wait to get to the penthouse and see Lex. They did really need to talk. He nodded towards the guard as he headed straight for the private elevator.

XXXXX

Lex paced as he waited, he hoped that this didn't ruin what had been a great weekend. The Clark would still want to be with him, maybe for real.

"Lex." Clark called out and as soon as he saw the older man he walked straight and pulled Lex into his arms.

"Clark?" Lex voice was full of worry.

"I can't do this." Clark asked.

"I thought I was helping, I'm sorry." Lex raked his hand through Clark's hair trying to soothe his friend.

"I don't want it to be pretend, it hurts being able to kiss you one moment and wondering if it will be the last." Clark choked out.

Lex pulled away from Clark and stared at him. The young man's heart broke he turned away afraid that he lost his best friend. Clark turned to leave. Lex realised what was happening, he grabbed hold of Clark's arms turning him quickly.

Clark didn't have time to say anything before Lex's mouth covered his in a desperate kiss.

Clark could not help himself and he melted in the older mans arms.

Lex finally stepped back. "I used your situation as an excuse to be with you, to have a reason to hold and kiss you."

Clark stared at Lex his eyes wet with tears. "You, what." He stuttered.

"I shouldn't have used you like that."

"No, you shouldn't but we both made mistakes. I wish you had done this years ago."

Lex laughed, "I don't think that would have gone down well. Clark would you like to go on a date with me." He groaned. "Your father is going to kill me."

"Uhhh well." Clark stuttered.

Lex turned his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What?"

"They know how I feel about you." Clark said a rush.

Lex opened and closed his mouth. "They know."

"I love you." Clark said simply.

Lex grinned. "I love you too."

They wrapped their arms around each other their lips joined in the sweetest kiss.

XXXXX

Martha placed the phone down grinning at her husband.

"Oh god, I am never going to get rid of Lex Luthor am I?" Jonathan asked with a smile on his face.

"I think those two were always meant to be."

"Great, look who I have might be my son-in-law."

Martha shook her head laughing. "A genius, a rich man and one of the best business men in the world?"

"I know how did we raise Clark so wrong?" Jonathan pulled his wife into his arms and hugged. "I am glad Clark is happy."

The End


End file.
